


Handcuffed

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/OMC - Freeform, Cock Slut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name Calling, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Objectification, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hadn't expected to lose his virginity over the hood of a police car by the handsome officer who lived down the street from his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

Officer Stone had secured his hands behind his back, the cold metal of the cuffs biting into his skin, as he was bent over the police car with his pants around his ankles and his shirt shoved up. The angle he was at had his feet barely touching the ground and the vulnerable position had his breathing quickening.

Excitement built inside him at how wrong this was. It went against everything he’d been raised on and the thought of his parents knowing their teenage son was about to lose his virginity, outside and with an older  _man_ , a  _married_   _man_ , had him achingly hard.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking that sweet ass of yours for awhile.” Warm hands stroked over the swell of his ass and spread his cheeks apart to expose his hole to the Officer’s gaze. “I’m going to fuck you raw. You’ll wince every time something brushes your tight ass.”

The slick fingers that worked him open were thick and skilled as they pulled moans, gasps and whimpers from him. Out on the back road Castiel didn’t have to hold back the sounds as they ripped themselves from him. “Please please please please I can’t…ohhhhh I—”

“Look at you. Such a little whore for my fingers. A vocal little whore wanting more.” the fingers buried inside him started rubbing at the spot that had caused him to violently jerk. It had pleasure lighting up his nerves, curling in his gut and his cock ached to be touched. “A little slut tempting a married man into fucking him.”

Castiel could only writhe where he was bent over the car until the fingers inside him withdrew. He panted and rested his cheek against the cooling hood to the sound of Officer Stone freeing himself.

“I’m going to fuck that slutty hole of yours. I’m going to wreck you for everyone else.” Office Stone started to rub his hard cock between the crack of Castiel’s ass and the sensation had Castiel bucking. “My fat cock is going to split that virgin ass of yours open. I’m going to fuck your hole raw.”

The man didn’t put on a condom, Castiel hard no indication of it, as the wide, fat head of a cock pushed at his hole and started to inch into him. It burned and hurt causing his body to tense, his cock softening at the pain, but Officer Stone wasn’t deterred.

After several short thrusts forward the large cock was buried to the hilt in his body and Castiel was whimpering against the police car. His ass was aching fiercely as Officer Stone almost pulled all the way out before slamming back inside.

He wailed at the first deep thrust, desperately wanting something to grip but a hand closed around where his were cuffed and soon Officer Stone was thrusting into his ass at a brutal pace. It took awhile before the pain of being stretched so wide faded and soon pleasure was once more sending him moaning, trying to shove back as his small cock hardened.

A hand gripped where his were cuffed together and another was viciously digging into the flesh of his hip hard enough that Castiel knew he’d have bruises. “Fuck. That ass of yours is tight. I’m going to fuck you so good it hurts when you’re sitting next to your folks during service tomorrow morning.”

“Oh. Oh oh oh oh please…please Mr. Stone…” a smack to his ass had him yelping and Castiel jerked, ass tightening down in reflex.

“That’s Officer Stone, little slut.”

“Officer.” Castiel moaned when the fucking resumed and the loud slap of the man connecting with his ass started up again. “Please. It…oh  _oooooh_.” His toes curled and his eyes fluttered shut as his mouth dropped open.

“That’s it. Take my cock. Take it.”

Castiel could only lay bent over the car as the older man fucked him hard, cursing and grunting, as he moaned and begged for release. He was right there on the edge and he  _needed_  to touch himself, needed  _something_  to tip over the edge but Officer Stone seemed content to drag out fucking him until he was sobbing with need and begging for it.

“You feel so good squeezing my cock. I’ve known for years I’d have you at the end of my cock one day. Maybe next time I’ll tie you up and let you bounce on my cock.”

There was a hard, rough thrust deep into his ass and a groan followed. Officer Stone lazily rocked against his ass before pulling out. Castiel could feel something leaking out of his ass but the man wasn’t done.

“Not done with that sweet hole of yours.” He growled out when Castiel shifted on the hood of the patrol car. Castiel whimpered as he was hauled further up onto the car and his feet lost their footing. “Bet a cock ain’t the only thing that greedy hole of yours can take.”

Castiel could hear the crunch of gravel, a car door opening and the Officer was back again. This time the thing that pushed at his hole was cold and he yelped as it started to push into him. He tried to see what it was but a hand kept him firmly in place as whatever it was pushed into him.

His cheek remained pressed against the car where Officer Stone’s hand held his head down.

“Knew it. Bet I could fuck this ass of yours with just about anything. Too bad the only thing I’ve got with me is a nightstick but we can work you up to larger things.” The  _nightstick_  kept pushing into him until it seemed to push against something inside him and he whimpered, “There.” Slowly the object withdrew and Officer Stone started to pump it in and out of him. “Wife wouldn’t let me do anything like this to her but a little whore like you is always hungry for something up your ass.”

Castiel tried to rock against the car to get some kind of friction to his aching cock but he couldn’t move and lay there taking the nightstick inside his ass. It shoved into him and soon Officer Stone seemed to find the angle to fuck him with it to get his prostate.

Pleasure burned through him causing him to pant and shake, body hyperaware and needing. “You’ll come on either this nightstick or my cock if you come at all.” It kept pounding into him and the pressure inside him built.

It kept tightening and tightening until something seemed to snap. Castiel’s mouth dropped open and his body shuddered as he came on top of the police car with a nightstick buried in his ass.

“Bet it wouldn’t take much to get you hard again…youth does have its advantages after all.” Officer Stone’s fingers were pushing in alongside the nightstick as Castiel whimpered at the overstimulation and his legs tried to spread more. He ached in all of the best ways and wouldn’t mind if the handsome Officer used him again until he was covered in come.


End file.
